Por siempre mi vecino totoro
by Nizzitta
Summary: Totoro defiende su alcanforero de visitas indeseables


**Por siempre, mi vecino Totoro**

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de "Mi vecino Totoro" no me pertenece, yo solo hago esta historia, por entretención mía y de los que lo leen. Así que, demandas… no, por favor_

Totoro se hallaba recostado en su mullida cama de hierbas, durmiendo bajo el alcanforero que era su hogar. La noche anterior había sido inusualmente agitada, ya que varias monstruosas maquinas hechas por manos humanas, se habían acercado peligrosamente a su territorio, así que no tuvo más opción que recurrir a todo su poder para detener su avance.

A raíz de esto, las grandes moles de color amarillo habían quedado estancadas en un extraño y resbaladizo suelo, y los humanos al ver que nada de lo que hicieran liberaba a las excavadoras de aquel embarrado suelo, decidieron retirarse. Esta retirada al parecer era momentánea, pero Totoro confiaba que tarde o temprano se convirtiera en una retirada permanente, ya que tenía varias sorpresas guardadas para sus indeseables visitantes.

El gran ser sonrió entre sueños y rasco su panza, mientras tomaba una nueva postura para dormir cómodo. Sus dos pequeños y fieles acompañantes se encontraban durmiendo en lugares relativamente cercanos, ya que ellos también habían sido necesarios la noche anterior y su preciada ayuda, requirió un gran esfuerzo por parte de ambos, cosa a la que no estaban acostumbrados.

El sueño de los tres totoros era profundo, por lo que no se percataron de que repentinamente, una pequeña figura cayó desde lo alto sobre el peludo ser gris, rebotando ligeramente al aterrizar.

- Totoro, Totoro- llamó una voz infantil- Te encontré, de nuevo- habló la voz, riéndose con alegría- despierta Totoro, soy yo Miko.

Totoro bostezo, al escuchar la voz de la niña –quien era una visitante bastante recurrente en lugar, al parecer era una humana con una extraña habilidad de encontrar siempre lo que buscaba- pero estaba demasiado cansado como para abrir los ojos, así que opto por ignorarla de momento.

- Totoro, despierta- insistió Miko, tratando de remecer a la enorme mole gris- tengo algo que contarte.

Ante la insistencia de la pequeña el guardián obedeció, pensando en que si le prestaba la atención necesaria por unos momentos, está se iría y le dejaría dormir en paz; además, le había dado curiosidad el tema que la jovencita humana quería tratar con él con tanta insistencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el enorme ser se fijo en la niña sobre él, Miko se veía igual que siempre. Su rostro pálido, ojos negros y cabello castaño, recogido en dos coletas, componían el aspecto de su rostro, pero esta vez su mirada reflejaba una expectación apenas contenida. Sus vestimentas eran un usado y largo vestido de color amarillo, un pequeño bolso color marón y un sombrero de paja amarillo gastado, adornado por una cinta roja, cosas que se le hicieron ligeramente familiares.

- Sabes, hoy llegó Tía Mei- comenzó a contar la niña, mientras se sentaba en el pecho de Totoro y esté le observaba con atención, al igual que los otros dos pequeños seres, los cuales habían despertado con el alboroto- había ido a la cuidad, por que se había enterado que iban a talar el bosque, para construir casas- siguió contando Miko rápidamente, hasta casi quedarse sin aliento.

Totoro gruño con desagrado, entendiendo que su precioso hogar y sus habitantes se encontraban en mayor peligro de lo que se imaginaba y suponía que, solo por la codicia de unos cuantos humanos. El gran ser hizo el amago de levantarse y prepararse para la inminente batalla sangrienta y, tal vez, sin esperanzas, pero el tener a la niña sobre su pecho se lo impidió.

- ¡Hey!, no te muevas, todavía no termino de contarte todo-le reprendió Miko- en la ciudad le dijeron que nadie sabia que querían cortar los árboles y que ellos no estaban de acuerdo con que destruyan tu casa, por que les gusta este lugar.

Totoro y sus ayudantes, se mostraron interesados en las buenas nuevas de su amiguita y esperaron a que terminara de contar lo que sabía, pues parecía que había algo más.

- Así que la gente de la ciudad, ayudo a tía Mei con su "perución" o ¿era "pelicion"?- dijo confundida la pequeña- bueno no importa, lo que pasa es que lograron que las personas que dan permiso para cortar árboles no lo dieran y ahora tu casa esta salvo, por que esta "potegido"

Totoro río, con su gigante, estruendosa y bonachona risa que era común en él, se levanto de un salto, mientras atrapaba a Miko en el aire. Mientras los otros dos pequeños, saltaban de sus lechos de hierba y se ponían a danzar de alegría, alrededor del gran Totoro y de la niña. Todos los presentes estaban muy felices, ya que se dieron cuenta de que existían seres humanos que los apreciaban y que incluso cooperaban para proteger su hogar mutuo.

- Miko, Miko, ¿Dónde estás?- llamaba una joven de unos 20 años, por los alrededores de la casa de campo de sus padres y donde se había criado toda su niñez.

- Aquí, tía Mei- le respondió la voz infantil de su sobrinita, mientras salía de entre los matorrales.

- ¿A dónde te habías metido?- pregunto la joven con voz seria, colocándose frente a su sobrina con los manos sujetas en sus caderas y en pose de regaño.

- Fui a ver a Totoro- dijo Miko- para contarle que no debe preocuparse por su casa

- ¿En serio?- dijo Tía Mei, ahora con interés, para luego tomar su mano, que era una copia exacta de la suya cuando tenía su edad- ¿se alegró?

- Si- respondió la niña con una sonrisa- estuvimos bailando casi toda la tarde para celebrarlo.

- Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo la tía- los totoros fueron los mejores amigos de tu madre y mía en la niñez, así que ambas consideramos importante defender su casa.

- Creo que lo sabe tía- dijo la niña para luego soltar su mano y dirigiéndose a la carrera hacia la casa, donde todas las luces se encontraban encendidas- y estoy segura que es feliz.

- Supongo que si- dijo la aludida

La joven se detuvo, mientras el aire de la noche acariciaba su rostro. Dirigió su mirada al gran alcanforero que colindaba con su antiguo hogar y que fue el paisaje que acompaño toda su vida infantil, para finalmente decidir entrar a la casa siguiendo a su sobrina y comer la cena en familia, cosa que hacían cuando todos se juntaban para las vacaciones.

Allí, en su casa de campo, junto a su vecino Totoro.

**FIN**

**Notas de Autoras: **

_Isis: HEMOS VUELTO!_

_Danna, Menthis & Gea: EHH!_

_Isis: y con la primera historia en esta fandom en español_

_Menthis: esta es una historia corta que me dio ganas de hacer después de ver por enésima vez, la película de Ghibli "Mi vecino Totoro"_

_Danna: Que linda ¿cierto?_

_Gea: ¿la película?, si es bastante bonita, como la mayoría de las películas de este estudio_

_Danna: yo hablaba de al historia_

_Gea: ups!, bueno, si, eso también. ^_^U_

_Menthis: ¬¬ como sea, esperamos que la hayan disfrutado y que comenten_

_Todas: Nos leemos!_


End file.
